Triad Creations
With the rise and spread of the infection throughout the galaxy, mankind went on a search for new and more powerful weaponry. But with the awakening of the three Sages, some saw a chance at legendary power. And so, Triad Creations was born. Previously the Halcyon Manufactory Company, Triad Creations began with an exclusive lease to examine and recreate the weapons of the Sages. Unfortunately, these weapons are comprised of technology beyond current innovations, preventing the creation of perfect replicas. However, Triad moved forward, focusing instead on reverse engineering the technologies themselves and reimagining them into new variants. Given the exotic materials and processes necessary to build these weapons, they are rare, at least until specialized nanotech factories are created to accommodate the demand. Triad weapons are strong, but rare and very expensive to upgrade and maintain. Weapons Shotguns H-1 Cataclysm G-2 World's End SMGs T-1 Fountain Of Youth Sniper Rifles G-1 NightShade TimeLine - 3104 - The infection breaks out, consuming Aartis and Thera in weeks before spreading on infected ships. - 3105 - February - The Sages awaken, singlehandedly saving a planet on which an infected ship crash landed. April - In an attempt to more easily fight the infection, the Sages fully align with the Federation, signing on as soldiers. June - Halcyon obtains permission to examine the Sages' weaponry. After weeks of testing and attempts to recreate them, they are empty handed. July 12 - Halcyon shifts focus to reinventing the Sages' weapons. After an initial schism in the company, half moves on as Halcyon, while the other half becomes Triad Creations. August - The G-1 NightShade is first designed. Initial testing destroys a facility on Crete, killing eight. After initial backlash, Triad moves on, this time more careful in their testing methods. September 3 - Gabriel provides the initial field test for the NightShade, fighting an outbreak on Sky. Results are phenomenal, but Gabriel returns the NightShade, stating that he prefers his own weapon. September 27 - The T-1 Fountain of Youth is first designed. The first prototype sees impromptu action when Crete is attacked by a ship jumping from slipspace, overrun by infected. Seargent Ken Killay uses the T-1 to great effect, defending the testing and design facility from nearly five hundred infected. September 29 - The T-1 is rushed into production. A contingent of SAS, armed with T-1s, makes a nearly impossible last stand on Hadron, the T-1's special properties allowing them to hold out in an overrun manufacturing facility until reinforcements arrive. October 31 - The G-2 World's End sees its first testing. Despite extensive safety protocols, the tester is killed, and an observer is driven mad. Facility is deemed too dangerous to continue in use, and is demolished three days later in an attempt to seal a nexus leaking dark energy. Success of this demolition is... Debatable. November 8 - The G-2 is slated for a short production run, only three hundred made, intended for specialized use. After this, the designs are buried, the weapon deemed too dangerous for mass use. November 25 - The H-1 Cataclysm is created. Testing goes well. December 9 - Gabriel, armed with the G-2, unleashes his full power on Neco, destroying sixty percent of the surface of the overrun planet in an attempt to prevent the evolving infection from taking command of the nanufacturing plants currently being used to build Triad's weaponry. Mission is deemed a tragic success. Erendian (talk) 04:09, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:Manufacturers Category:Weapon Manufacturers